


Caught

by ZosoPageyIV



Category: Led Zeppelin, jimbert - Fandom
Genre: Cum Play, Fluff, Fluffy, Humour, M/M, Riding, Slash, bottom!jimmy, embarressed Jimmy, mastrubation, top!robert, very slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZosoPageyIV/pseuds/ZosoPageyIV
Summary: Jimmy Page is slightly confused. He loved Robert since the day he met him as a friend, but lately he's been struggling with the romantic feelings he's developed towards him. Putting the band first, Page is hesitant to act on his urges. And it doesn't help that Robert is seemingly none the wiser of Jimmy's secret pining...





	1. Chapter 1

Startled, Jimmy awoke to the sounds of Robert sashaying around the kitchen, putting the kettle on for some tea while humming “Going to California” that drifted into his half-open bedroom door upstairs. The soft morning light was streaming through the pale curtains of his bedroom, but even its soft caress was enough to make his head pound. Regretting the amount of Jack Daniels that he had consumed while on the adrenaline high that a show brought, Jimmy lifted the soft, downy white duvet to expose his pale rib cage and the sharp lines of his hipbones and made a soft whimpering sound as a yawn escaped his pinkish lips. 

How the blonde man making noises downstairs could even be awake, let alone cheerful and bubbly amazed Jimmy’s fuzzy, tired mind. Jimmy was not a morning person on the best days, and the band had spent the previous night playing an exhilarating but exhausting show; his guitar solos had been rampaging and his acoustic guitar romantic and sweet. The perfect balance of light as shade; heavy electric guitar that he pitched perfectly to the sounds of Robert’s orgasmic wails. Jimmy thinks of Robert’s singing and the way he moved around the stage. His lean body strutted and his hips moved sensually. And the way his hands sometimes drifted slightly behind his ornate, typically Robert hippy belt and towards his... Fuck it! He was doing it again. Jimmy couldn’t understand the swell of... well, he didn’t know any other way to describe it, of arousal he felt when he thought of the blonde, curly haired optimist. 

As Jimmy lay against the plump white pillows in his king-sized bed, his long black curls sprayed out and framing his porcelain skin, his mind began to wander. Although Jimmy tried to fight the thoughts-for fuck’s sake, Robert was his mate, and he was very much into birds! - he couldn’t help but wonder what Robert sounded like when he was really cumming. His simulated moans already made Jimmy thankful for the placement of his guitar in relation to his stiffening cock that Jimmy couldn’t imagine how he would react to the real thing. And Robert’s ass-God, those jeans were so tight Jimmy wondered how the curly haired man put them on.  
Jimmy groaned slightly; the vivid and extremely lewd thoughts that he was having about Robert plowing into him as his legs wrapped around his waist were causing his cock to swell and tent in his black silk boxers. Mentally chiding himself for his inability to control his thoughts, Jimmy tried to ignore the twitching of his erection as he closed his eyes and tried to think of the annoyingness of Robert, or anything to try to end this strange and undeniable attraction which he had developed for him. Robert was, well... Robert, thought Jimmy. He was an optimist, annoyingly happy, a pot smoking hippy, a strutting... Jimmy sighed. He tried, yet he could not get the image of clutching Robert’s ass as he rode his sizable (in Jimmy’s humble estimation) cock, causing Robert to moan his name in rhythm with his thrusts that filled Jimmy until he was stretched.  
Jimmy listened to the bustling noises that Robert was making downstairs. Having moved on to “Heartbreaker” in his large itinerary of songs, he seemed to be attempting to make toast, if the tell tale smell of burning and muffled, cheery “oh fuck” were any indication. Satisfied that he wouldn’t be interrupted for the time being, Jimmy let his slender fingers venture under his boxers. He sighed and shivered slightly as his touch reached his cock. Spreading his precum over the head, he flicked his fingers as he allowed himself a few gently touches of the slit. Jimmy’s breath became slightly ragged as his reached up to pinch his perfect, erect nipple, light pink and round. Jimmy closed his eyes, his lengthily eyelashes tickling his flushed cheeks, as his mind flooded with fantasies of Robert grabbing his slender hips and pounding his small body so that the bed creaked and Jimmy was deliciously broken. Stroking his cock faster now, a spurt of precum dripped out which he used to lube his throbbing cock. He was going faster now, his eyes still closed, his hips rising and falling slightly as he felt his climax building. Trying hard to keep himself quiet, Jimmy couldn’t help but let a few soft cries of “Oh, fuck Robert!” escape his mouth as he surrendered to his release, cum spurting onto the guitarist’s hand.

A strangled noise coming from the door shocked Jimmy from his post-orgasmic bliss. Opening his eyes and blinking in the suddenly bright sunlight, his vision met with a view of Robert’s mess of golden curls, glowing around him like a halo. Panicked, Jimmy was brought out of his haze of appreciation of Robert and proceeded to hastily shove the covers over his softening cock. Heart racing, he stammered “Uhm... Percy !” Okay, so there was no use trying to hide what he had been doing. That was pretty obvious, Jimmy thought as he stole a glance at his hand which was sticky with his release. But Robert didn’t have to know who he was fantasizing about, did he?  
“Hey Jimjam! I’m surprised to see you awake. Its only-say-eleven o’clock?” Robert set down the tray of charred toast and tea that he had been proudly brandishing and strutted towards the bed. “I s’pose it must have been something really worthwhile if it had the ability to wake you up.” Robert smirked, settling himself on the left side of the bed, lean back supported by the mahogany headrest. Jimmy’s already flushed cheeks darkened slightly as Robert’s open chested-typical flowery hippy, Jimmy chuckled-. Had Robert heard him calling his name as he came? Oh God. How long had Robert been standing at the door? Fucking bloody hell. What if he had heard? Jimmy would never hear the end of it.   
“Not if you call your cooking worthwhile.” Jimmy answered dryly, hoping that his inner panic would be masked by the veneer of coolness which he put on. “Why do you always have to be so bloody cheerful in the mornings?”  
“Awww Pagey! Robert looked at the disheveled, angelic beauty next to him. His slender, lithe milk colored skin contrasting with jet black curls, one curl slightly touching his full, soft lips. He reached down to remove said offending curl from Jimmy’s mouth and proceeded to softly stroke the guitarist’s cheeks, feeling the soft scratch of his five o’clock shadow. “You’re so cute when you’re grumpy, babe.”

“Fuck off.” mumbled Jimmy as he regrettably pushed away the blonde’s calloused fingers from his face. “I’m not your fucking groupie.”   
Robert was having none of it. Scooting closer to the other man’s delicate, birdlike frame, he nuzzled his face into the coconut smell of Jimmy’s shampoo, burying his face in the mess of black curls. 

“Ummm...Rob? What exactly the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Jimmy’s breath hitched as he felt Robert’s bare chest touch his naked frame.  
Robert smiled crookedly at Jimmy. “I’m just cuddling you, Jimjam. I’m sure you get a little lonely all alone up here with just yourself and your hand.”  
Jimmy stiffened. “My wha...?” His incredulous words were suddenly cut short when he felt Robert brush against his ass. Oh God, was he hard? Jimmy felt frightened, and yet, incredibly aroused as he felt Robert’s sizeable erection brush against his perfect little ass once more.


	2. Caught 2

Jimmy let out a small whimper as he felt his cock beginning to become sensitive once more. Robert, who was by then smiling like a loon, traced his fingers down Jimmy’s sunken chest, stopping to stroke each rib, watching the quickening rise and fall of his chest with an almost childlike sense of wonder. Looking up at Jimmy, whose eyes had now become half-lidded with lust as he watched the blonde touch him, Robert’s gaze flickered towards something more intense. 

“God, Pagey. You’re fucking beautiful. I’ve wanted to touch you like this the day I met you. The moment I set eyes on your beautiful face, your slender frame, your perfect ass... Fuck, I don’t know how the bloody hell I’ve controlled myself the past few months. All I’ve thought about is how you would look spread out for me, how you would sound as you came.” Robert rasped.

Jimmy moaned softly. He had thought that his months of pining for Robert, which had begun when he had first heard his wailing, soulful voice was an impossible fantasy which would never be fulfilled. But now he knew that Robert felt the same. It was an overwhelming yet extremely welcome thought in Jimmy’s aroused mind. As Jimmy’s mind wandered, Robert’s hand unexpectedly brushed his cock, which, Jimmy realized, had become painfully hard in anticipation of Robert’s touch.

“Hmm. Is this for me, Pagey?” Robert grinned as he watched Jimmy flush and scowl as he tried to rut his cock against Robert’s hand. 

“C’mon Percy. Don’t be such fucking tease.” Jimmy moaned, his voice tinged with a twitch of frustration as he felt the achingly tender brush of Percy’s hand over his swollen cock.

“I didn’t hear pretty please, Princess Pagey.” laughed Robert, with a slight inflection of hoarseness to his voice, enjoying the sight of the deliciously dishevelled Jimmy writhing underneath his hands.

Jimmy pouted; but this was not very effective as his hips were still making desperate little thrusts towards Robert’s body. Irritated by his irrational attraction to the goofy hippy that smirked at him, Jimmy leaned forward. Tentatively, he touched Robert’s slightly unshaven jaw. Robert’s clear, intense blue eyes followed Jimmy’s slight movements, breath hitching ever so slightly. Jimmy looked at Robert’s inviting slightly moist lip as he bit down. Heart racing, he gently brushed his lips against Roberts’. Robert’s mouth responded eagerly to the kiss. Their mouth moved together tentatively, exploratory for a while; then the nature of the kiss intensified as Robert bit down slightly on Jimmy’s lower lip. Jimmy moaned into the kiss and grabbed at Robert’s floral shirt. Slightly out of breath now, Robert looked on as Jimmy blindly ripped and fumbled at its buttons.

Jimmy, now leaning over the lithe, toned frame of Robert, began planting tiny kisses along the line of his jaw; pausing to suck and lightly bite at the delicate, lightly tanned skin. His dark, silky curls lightly tickled, and Robert, whom had been watching him with a slight pinkness to his cheeks, began to chuckle softly. Jimmy’s heart swelled with an overwhelming feeling that he had never experienced before when he looked up at Robert, his tongue now curiously licking at the blonde’s erect, pink nipples. He felt such affection and love for the goofy (but incredible fucking sexy) hippy that lay spread out underneath him, chest heaving and beautiful, imperfect features glowing; partly with lust and partly with his adoration of the slighter man that was leaned over him.

“Percy?” Jimmy brushed a few golden curls that fell over Robert’s eyes. 

“Hmmm?” Robert breathed as Jimmy’s erection pressed against his own painful need.

“Can you please make love to me?” 

Robert groaned softly as the whisper of Jimmy’s hot breath touched his neck, nodding slightly, his cock twitching as he felt Jimmy struggle to slide down the tight fabric of his jeans.  
“Oh! So we go commando, don’t we? I always wondered about that.” Jimmy smirked as he admired Robert’s fully naked frame below him, his impressive cock standing to attention and leaking a dribble of precum that dripped onto the lean muscle of his thigh. 

“Maybe you should’ve satisfied your curiosity earlier, Jimjam.” retorted Robert, before placing his hand inside Jimmy’s boxers and pulling them off, admiring Jimmy’s perfectly formed little ass and the way his hard cock pressed against his birdlike frame.

Jimmy made a soft, restrained sound of want as Robert’s fingers brushed his cock and traced over his ass. Leaning forward, he took Robert’s cock into his slightly trembling hand and tenderly licked from base to tip, cleaning the precum that had spurted out. Cum still slick on his pink lips, Jimmy pulled away from Robert, causing him to jerk his hips a little desperately and protest slightly. 

“Jimmy!” Robert almost whined. “Why- oh...” 

Leaning across Robert’s trembling frame to reach the bedside table, Jimmy reached for a bottle of lubricant. Taking a moment to look at Robert, he brought his lubed up hand to Robert’s cock and slowly massaged the gel, covering his twitching member. Robert wordlessly took the bottle from Jimmy’s hand and Jimmy lifted his ass as he rubbed the gel around his entrance, back arching ever so slightly as he realised that he, Jimmy, in a matter of moments would finally be fucked by Robert...his Robert. And Robert wanted this just as much, if his beautiful twitching cock had anything to say. Robert started easing a finger into Jimmy’s open entrance, but Jimmy stopped him.  
“What about...?” Robert managed to stammer as he made small, desperate mewling noises at the sensation of Jimmy’s naked skin on his, Jimmy having suddenly decided that he would much rather sit on Robert’s enticing lap than wait for contact with his body.

“Can I... can I please sit on your cock, Robert?” Jimmy whispered as he positioned himself on Robert’s lap Suddenly shy, Jimmy dropped his green eyes downwards, letting his dark curls fall over one eye as he felt Robert nudge at his entrance. A soft blush formed over his porcelain skin as Robert whispered his consent. Slowly, Jimmy began to ease himself onto Robert, pain shooting through his trembling frame and causing his eyes to tear with frustration. 

“Alright there, Pagey?” asked Robert, his voice laced with lust but also concern.

Groaning breathlessly, Jimmy managed to make a small noise of acknowledgement for Robert’s concerns, and set about readjusting his position on top of Robert’s cock and restarting the process of slowly guiding Robert into him. Although it was still painful and foreign, this time Jimmy’s body seemed to open up to Robert and envelop him snugly-earning a gasp of lust from both Jimmy and Robert. Slowly, Jimmy began to move his hips into Robert’s hard cock and Robert began to tentatively thrust up into him. Grabbing hold of Robert’s sweaty shoulders, Jimmy began to move himself in a figure of eight motion, allowing Robert deeper and deeper entry into him, stretching him and filling him up with his delectable warmth. 

The peaceful silence of Jimmy’s room was filled with the slight sighs of both lovers, and the gentle creek of the bed and rustle of sheets as Robert thrust into Jimmy, who clung to his chest as his breathing hitched ever so slightly at every blissful meeting with Robert’s hips. Slowly, the rhythm of Robert’s thrusts began to quicken, and Jimmy began to feel a slow, delicious build-up of warmth in his stomach as he listened to the heavenly sound of Robert’s pants of exertion as he pounded into his warmth.

Looking up at Robert through his inky curls, Jimmy was faced with Robert’s lust-hooded blue eyes staring into his. 

“...Jimmy... oh fuck! You’re so beautiful like this, filled up... actually, you’re beautiful all the time in every way...” Robert managed to whisper as he struggled to control his whimpers of pleasure. 

Still looking into Robert’s eyes, Jimmy let out a small, blissful sigh. His fragile body shuddering as he came, he striped Robert’s heaving torso with his release. The feeling of Jimmy contracting around his cock finally pushed Robert over his peak, and he came with Jimmy’s name on his lips. Jimmy gasped, feeling Robert’s hard cock becoming impossibly hard and pulsing, filling him with warmth. 

Jimmy couldn’t believe what had just happened. But the unmistakable feeling of Robert’s naked skin pressed against his torso was definitely real. Robert’s soft murmurs as they both came down from their orgasms was real. Robert loved him.

“That was... wow.” whispered Robert, as Jimmy slowly lifted himself off of him. 

“It was nice.” smirked Jimmy, a naughty glint lighting up his green eyes. Leaning down, he slowly began licking Robert’s chest clean, his tongue tracing the curves of his hips.

“Pagey, you’re such as naughty boy.” cooed Robert as he squirmed under Jimmy’s tongue, stroking his black curls fondly. 

“Don’t try to deny that you love it, Percy.” whispered Jimmy as he straddled Robert once again. “In fact, I have the irrefutable proof that you do...” Jimmy whispered as he purposeful grinded against Robert’s hardening cock. Grinning, Jimmy grasped Robert, holding him in his palm.  
“My, my whose the naughty boy now?” 

The peaceful silence of the room was suddenly shattered by the shrill ringing of Jimmy’s ivory telephone. Startled, Robert and Jimmy looked at each other with wide eyes. After a few moments of silence, Jimmy shakily reached for the phone. 

“Whaaaaaaaaazup?” It was Bonzo, obviously drunk out of his mind. 

Rather snippily, Jimmy replied “Bonzo I would appreciate if you would refrain from calling me while you are extremely fucking shitfaced.”

“Me and Jones here arre jus’ bein’ polite, Jimaaay. We wanted to know if you and Robbie were finished squeezing each other’s lemons.” loud drunken cackling could be heard, interspersed with Jonesy’s chiding.

Jimmy’s porcelain complextion paled several shades, his mouth dropping slightly open. “I...Bonzo” he faltered. 

“Jimmy?” Robert grabbed the handset from Jimmy’s hands just before it slipped out.  
“’ello Bonz?” Robert smiled into the phone, his arm cradling the pale guitarist as he sank weakly onto the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: the telephone scene was inspired by the Led Zep cartoon by rivka-nikola.deviantart.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

“Percy, dahling!” drawled Bonzo. “How is the uptight arse in bed? Hopefully he loosens up a little when you...” The voice of Bonzo slowly dissolved in muffled grunts as Jonesy wrestled the telephone out of his grasp.

Then a click, and peace was restored once again. Jimmy had resorted to pacing up and down his bedroom floor, having forgotten that he was still quite naked. Mumbling to himself about loud blondes and moaning during sex, he was just about to walk out the door before he was stopped in his tracks by a firm tap on the arse.

“Pagey, although it pains me to say this, I would advise you to clothe yourself before stepping outside.” Robert smiled as he lightly held Jimmy’s waist.

“Robert Anthony Plant!” Jimmy whisper-screamed. “Do you have any idea how fucking big this is?”

“Actually, I do...” smirked Robert.

Jimmy barely glanced in his direction. “I fucked a man, Percy! I fucked, I fucked you! And what’s worse, I fucking enjoyed it! Jimmy was now beginning to get hysterical, and turning around; he began grabbing at Robert’s shoulders. Hesitantly, Robert began softly stroking Jimmy’s blushing cheeks, and wiped away the tears that had escaped from Jimmy’s eyes. Jimmy’s breath started to slow down as he relaxed against Robert’s chest, his head resting in the crook of his shoulder.

“I... I’m sorry, Percy.” he whispered. “I really... I, uh, I really...” Jimmy whispered into Robert’s curls.

“I know, Pagey, I know.” Robert whispered back, slowly stroking Jimmy’s soft, black curls. “Pagey, you have no idea... I’m so overwhelmed. I don’t know what to say.”

“Things will never be the same again, will they?” Jimmy looked down at the wooden floor, fiddling with the gemstone necklace around his neck.

“They won’t be, James. But they’ll be better!” Robert lifted Jimmy’s chin so that he was looking into his glistening green eyes, now wide with apprehension. “Now how about you and I get our clothes on and go downstairs? I’m fucking starving and I still haven’t eaten.”

“Are you bloody serious, Percy?” Jimmy looked aghast. “You do know that both Bonzo and Jonesy are downstairs? And that they have heard us...?”

“Heard what, James?” asked Robert coyly.

“You know! It’s your fault anyway!”

“Really Page? I rather think that we both had a role to play.”

Jimmy glared at Robert, trying his best to look threatening while hopping around putting on his socks. Reaching for his pink velvet pants, Robert steadied him with a strong hand.

“Underwear first, darling, or have I fucked the brain cells out of you?” he chuckled as Jimmy grumbled, bending down to find his underwear where it had been discarded on the floor. Robert stared at the smooth, pert little ass presented to him, his breath hitching slightly in his throat.

“Like what you see there, Percy? smirked Jimmy.

“Umm...” Percy began to blush furiously, hands placed what he thought was discreetly over his dick.

 

“C’mon darling. Didn’t you say you were hungry?” winked Jimmy, walking past Percy and grabbing his arse.

It was Robert’s turn to glare now, as he slipped his floral blouse onto his torso and stepped into his jeans. Wiggling his tight jeans up his legs, he groaned in frustration. “Jimmaay! I can’t get them on!

“Well, that’s really your fault now, isn’t it?” quipped Jimmy, his hand on the doorknob.

“You could help me, y’know...” Percy rubbed his bulging crotch pointedly.

“I cannot believe that I have just seriously considered that.” muttered Jimmy to himself.

Robert was immediately at his side, smiling widely, his dimples making an appearance. “What was that, Jimmy?”

“Nothing! I... I...” Jimmy’s voice trailed off as the doorknob, which he was still holding, jolted out of his hand. Thinking quickly, he found that his only option to avoid being battered in the face by the fast approaching door was to leap into Robert’s arms.

The door made a mournful noise and Bonzo entered the room, his eyes amusedly taking in the scene before him. “Princess Pagey!”


End file.
